Wyrmwick Chronicles Part 3
by Traithor
Summary: New Fanfic POV from the Wyrmwick campaign on Lordkat's livestream. Enjoy!


Wyrmwick Chronicles Part 3

Dahl's POV

I yell for them to run, knowing they have no chance of saving me. John tries to get through, only to be blocked by the raging flames. I know what is coming, what I have been craving for. My death, a chance to be at peace and rejoin my family. It is selfish of me to long for such a thing, knowing how much I am needed to help the party. As I looks at them through the flames, I rest my eyes on Dhother. I no longer blame him, for I know what he is going through, having to be forcibly seperated from the one he loves. His words ring in my head, and I know them to be true. Ghadi is just as responsible for this as the Demon Baron himself. As I yell my last words to Dhother, I see the flames rise up and come closer. I embrace my death with a sense of peace. The flames burn about as much as a slight breeze compared to what I have endured. As I breathe my last breath, I can see them drifting towards me with arms outstreached, guiding me to peace. I am home again at last.

John's POV

I can feel it again, the rage that consumed me when Grieg and Dhother were taken. Who does Dhother think he is trying to kill a man whose strength we had no way to guage. Dahl is gone now thanks to his brash decision. I know he misses Caitlin, trying anything to ease the pain of knowing she gave up herself for him. As we walk through this dwarven fortress I am able to gather my thoughts. I realize that I could have stopped him from attacking, could have ignored his order to kill. I am just at fault as he is, maybe even more so for my inaction. I can still see Dahl's face, a look of peace gracing his features. I knew he wanted to die. I was obvious why he came with us in the first place. I tried to save him, thinking I could get passed the flames. I can still see his chared figure, a smile on his face knowing who he would see. I will honor your sacrafice Dahl, living my life to avenge your family's death in place of you. I will not fail. WE will not fail.

Caitlin's POV

I have finally given my trust to the Demon Baron, even going so far as to call him by his real name. He has risked much to help me, even going so far as leaving me unguarded and fully armored. I am grateful for what he has done to me, and pray he will be alright when I have escaped. I have the utmost faith in Dhother and the rest of the group. I will try and spare them any details of what I have had to endure these past months. It would be unwise and unneccessary to speak of such things, knowing of their reactions. I have suffered and endured, that is all I shall tell them. I will forget and leave behind my memorys of this place, moving forward with my life as the firstborn. As I wait I remember what he said about my father. Panic fills me as I pray he will be alright. Alpert is strong, and is the one who has given me my strength and resolve. I have faith he will recover from what ails him by the time I return. I know he will be so happy to see that I am alright. As I ponder this, I hear footsteps and whispering outside my cell. As they call to me I call back, giving them confirmation that I am okay. The door opens and the party enters, led by Dhother, a look of relief on his face. I look into his eyes, seeing the light I have been craving. I step forward and embrace him, holding onto the person I care for, inhaling his scent and taking comfort in his embrace. As we break apart, I see hope in his eyes, reminding me of what I am fighting for.

Dhother's POV

I awoke with a gasp, still seeing the visions of Dahl's body burning to ash. The nightmares won't stop, nor do I wish them to. He is dead because of me, burned alive for helping me and the others to escape Ghadi's wrath. I should be dead, should be the one to sacrafice himself for the others. I knew it was what he wanted. We all knew he longed for death, knowing his wife and child were devoured like common scraps. I look to the side, seeing Caitlin sleeping peacefully next to me, a smile on her beautiful face. We admitted our feelings not even five hours ago, and yet I'm still amazed that she feels the same way. I no longer deserve to be happy, knowing of the blood on my hands. She spoke to me of it, telling me it was not my fault, whispering soft words of comfort. We kissed in the moonlight, her chapped lips against my own. As we broke apart, I rested my head on her shoulder, letting her sooth my sorrow, if only for a moment. We layed down, not bothering to hide our relationship from each other anymore. Now I see her lying against me, holding my arm as she slumbers. I turn to the side and wrap my arm around her, praying the nightmares cease, if only to not wake her up from her peaceful rest.

Greig's POV

We set sail in the morning, returning to Wyrmwick to check on Alpert and to report our progress to Mosarag. Being in Redwulf again has given me mixed emotions. A part of me is so happy to return home to the place I grew up. The other part is telling me to get as far away as possible and never return. I no longer belong here. Colingrove has been my home for as long as I can remember. I love the city as much as Caitlin loves Wyrmwick. A thought of seeking out my family came to me on the way here. Are they still alive? Have they forgotton me? How would they react knowing I was here? I push these thoughts away from me as much as I can. Our group is my family now. Colingrove is my home, the place I am welcomed and even loved. The past is behind me. I take one last look birthplace and silently say goodbye to the past for good.

Denora's POV

Alpert is still alive, barely hanging on. His breathing sounds so frail, as if one minor shock would finish him. I listen as Caitlin slowly approaches his bedside, a sense of urgency and hesitation in her step. I hear a gasp, like life returning to his body, if only for a moment. I listen as they talk, trying not to breakdown at the grim conversation. As he hands her his will, he breathes his last breath, departing this world. Caitlin yells for a doctor, trying futilly to save his life. I knew from the moment I walked in that he didn't have long. His soul looked tired, his breathing uneven, and his heartbeat slower than I thought possible. The doctor announces him dead, the end of the life of Caitlin's father. As the doctor leaves, I can hear gasping and quiet sobs. I realize that Caitlin is crying, something I had never seen her do. I hear Dhother whisper to her as he holds her, letting her release all the pain and sorrow she has gone through. I hold back my own tears, knowing that I have no right to cry, to feel the pain that Caitlin is feeling. I walk over to her and Dhother, wrapping my arms around them, giving them as much strength as I can. May his soul find peace, knowing that she is not alone anymore. I will take care of her, giving my life for hers if needed. I promise Alpert.

End


End file.
